


5 board games not to play at world meetings

by AwesomestPrussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America should know better, Battleship, Cards Against Humanity, Chess, England being an ass, I'm sorry first work, Light Swearing, Other, Scrabble, Shenanigans, Spain's armada, just rating to be safe., monopoly, not really teen, what not to do, world meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomestPrussian/pseuds/AwesomestPrussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short list of games you shouldn't play in world meetings. Stories may be added later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first published whatever!

Game one: Battleship.   
This game is BAD NEWS. And if Spain or England gets their hands on it, it's even worse. One country challenges the other, and before long you have a duo of bloodthirsty ex-pirates. Not a pretty picture. 

Game two: Monopoly.   
Just don't. Playing a game about money with a group of countries that all have debts due to someone is a bad idea. Also, Greece will cry. 

Game three: Chess.   
You WILL have a small-scale reenactment of the Cold War on your hands if chess is even mentioned, let alone played. Especially since some of the world's best chess players come from the United States and Russia. 

Game four: Scrabble.   
If, on the off chance everybody agrees on what language to play in, you'll never see them agree on which dictionary. 

Game five: Cards Against Humanity.   
Does this one REALLY need an explanation? Didn't think so.


	2. Battleship

America loudly slammed the box on the table, effectively interrupting Germany's current lecture. 

"Okay dudes, here's the plan: Germany dude is being super boring, so instead we're playing this great game I found in one of England's closets!"

"America," England said, irritated, "I told you to stop rummaging through my house you-" here he stopped, having caught sight of the name on the box. "I'm playing first round."

Needless to say, it didn't end well. England decimated every opponent, somehow rarely losing even a single ship. And then it was Spain's turn. 

The battle was long and bitter, but the outcome was written in the history books. Spain wept over his once again crushed armada, England reigned victorious, and everyone else silently agreed to ban Battleship from world conferences. 


	3. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two. Those who do not learn from history (READ: America) are bound to repeat it.

This time it was China (and to a lesser extent Taiwan) who stood victorious.

But let me back up a little.

"Dudes! I have an idea!" America began, prompting groans from the aassembled nations. "We are playing..." With a flourish he proudly displayed the box he was holding. "MONOPOLY!"

"This is the only way to get any money back from you, isn't it." China muttered under his breath. 

"Whatever dude," America brushed China's criticism aside. "Basically, whoever wins decides what to do in the next meeting!"

"I agree with America," Japan said from his seat, which prompted threats of peace prize- smacking and so on. 

Once the commotion finally settled down, the game began. Greece was quickly eliminated along with several others. Unsurprisingly, Netherlands, Austria, and Switzerland remained in the game until the bitter end, but China's underhanded deals led him and his teammate Taiwan to victory. As his prize, China chose to run the next meeting, feeling he could do it best. He deeply regretted his decision when that meeting took place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can somebody please tell me why people are actually reading this?


	4. Scrabble

This time it was only America's fault indirectly. A heated debate over the proper spelling of words between him and England quickly escalated into the most epic game of scrabble the world has ever known. 

After the screaming match stopped, anyway. 


	5. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next Cold War, lukewarm and stuck in the microwave.

Ah, chess: a beautiful game. Hundreds, if not thousands of years have elevated this game into a complex marvel of strategy, skill, and psychology. 

None of which was apparent in this world meeting. 

Locked in heated battle on the black and white field, America battled the forces of communism, pointedly ignoring the fact that Russia hadn't been a communist country in decades. 

Russia just wanted to teach a motherfucker a lesson. 

What actually happened was a screaming match of neuclear proportions, leading a few of the more timid (or self-preserving) countries to hide under the table. Sweden was already there, but that's a whole other story. 

Understandably, once everyone calmed down or was sedated with moose tranquilizer (thanks Canada), chess was added to the ever-expanding list of games forbidden from the meetings. However, rumor has it that if you know the right passwords and the star spangled banner, you can find the illegal chess matches run by a certain American. But once again, that's a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. I got a girlfriend and a puppy. Still haven't gotten a life, but it's good to have goals.


	6. Cards against humanity

No. Just no. Nobody wants or needs this chapter. Seriously, if you need to read a chapter on why politically charged beings need to play a politically volatile game with no self-censorship or decency, Google cards against humanity. You'll figure it out. If you don't then you're beyond help. 

That being said, I freaking love this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story, so if anyone has any prompts or suggestions for a different story, drop me a comment! It would really help me get my bearings! If I make any mistakes, feel free to point them out! Short stories may or may not be in the future!


End file.
